


desperate

by tehdirtiestsock (thatotherperv)



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Betrayal, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Manipulation, Unreliable Narrator, douchebaggery is a valid kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatotherperv/pseuds/tehdirtiestsock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's been so in love with Jensen since the first day that he met him, and he always thought it was a hopeless crush.  Now it turns out he can have it, if he can make Jensen want this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	desperate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/40631.html?thread=9790135#t9790135):  
>  _Jensen hasn't been in heat since he was a teenager where he was almost gangbanged and then had to endure days alone where he ached to be filled so hard that it hurt, really hurt. In the years since then he's always been so careful to take his heat-suppressor drugs, never missing a dose and avoiding even just the slightest hint of his heat coming on._
> 
>  
> 
> _Jared wants Jensen. Wants him in the most animalistic way, wants him desperate and begging on his knot, but know this will only happen if Jensen goes into heat. So he starts substituting Jensen's drugs for placebos..._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  **Warnings** : dubcon or noncon - your mileage may vary; also, Jared is not really a nice guy (and kind of delusional). but I figure that's implied by the prompt...
> 
> Original posting [here](http://take-the-knot.livejournal.com/2141.html).

Jared knows the story. When Jen was fifteen, he went into heat in the locker room after football practice. The QB fucked him in the showers with an audience while Jensen begged for more.

And the only reason he didn't get it, from the entire JV squad, was that the coach came upon them and broke the whole thing up.

Jensen told him the story one night, after a beer or twelve too many, and Jared's been able to think of little else ever since. Buttoned-up Jensen, who only dates women, knot-hungry enough to take it from a whole high school football team.

His best friend's been the star of Jared's jack-off fantasies for a long, long time, but after that little confession, it's been out of control. He's a man obsessed. Jensen's born to be a beta...Jared never understood why he insisted on pretending he was happy fucking women, but now.... 

He's been so in love with Jensen since the first day that he met him, and he always thought it was a hopeless crush. Now it turns out he can have it, if he can make Jensen want this.

He buys a pack of placebo suppressors, and swaps them out with Jensen's pills.

Jared can see that the heat is coming before Jensen even realizes. He's restless and irritable and half-hard in his jeans. When Jensen finally recognizes the signs, he tries doubling up on his hormones, for all the good that does him. Jared would feel bad for him, if he weren't so turned on.

He can see the naked panic on Jensen's face when the heat hits him in full while they're filming on set – surrounded by male crew members. But as much as Jen's near-miss with a gangbang has become prime spank material, Jared doesn't want to share. He makes excuses to the guest director, and herds Jensen back to the privacy of home.

Jen locks himself inside his own bedroom before Jared can prevent it. He won't come out for the rest of the day, though Jared can smell the needy musk of him.

He's called in to film reaction shots the following morning, because Jensen's condition can't halt filming altogether. They do have a show to produce. But Jared rushes through them in record time, and he's on his way home several hours ahead of schedule.

Which is probably the reason he finds Jensen in his bed. He must've thought he had more time to jerk off, ass in the air, face pressed to the mattress.

Fuck. Jared's hard before the sight can fully hit him.

Jensen's getting off to the smell of Jared's sheets, practically huffing them like a kid getting high off spray paint. He's not even touching his dick, though it's angry-red and stiff, hanging down between his legs. Instead, two of his fingers are buried in his ass, making shallow thrusting motions. Jared watches, dry-mouthed, as Jensen rolls his hips like he's already getting fucked.

"God. God _dam_ mit," Jensen chokes out tightly, and takes his fingers out.

Jared's heard some males can't get off while they're in heat, unless they're being bred. And it looks like Jensen's one of them. The base of Jared's dick throbs like it has a separate heartbeat.

"Jensen?" 

He doesn't have to fake the shocked and thready tone, and Jensen's head whips around, cheeks staining red – he goes from sex-flushed to mortified in an instant, eyes blown wide and panicked. "Oh God, Jay, I'm sorry. I'm just...I can't....I'm so goddamn horny, and I could smell...I could smell your sheets from the hallway, and I couldn't help...."

"You're in heat," Jared says by the way of excusal, but Jensen must think he's asking a question, because he nods, head dropping back down to the mattress.

"My doctor said this could happen, but I didn't want to believe it."

Jensen sounds utterly miserable, and it takes Jared a moment to get past the pang of guilt and sympathy, and understand what Jensen is saying.

Jensen doesn't suspect anything wrong with his pills. For some reason, he thinks this is his fault.

Jared's tongue flicks out to wet his suddenly-dry lips. "I'm sorry, Jen." It's so much easier than the apology, the explanation, he'd imagined was inevitable. He feels a little light-headed with the fact that he'll get away with this. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I can't do this again," Jensen says, small like he's talking to himself. "I need...could you...God, even if you can't, you'll have to go find someone, I can't leave the house like this—"

" _No_ , I'll—" Jared bites off the objection; Jensen's dropped a gift in his lap, he just needs to play along. "Are you asking what I think you're asking, man? You want me to—"

"Yes. I'm sorry, yes. Please...."

"Ok. Calm down, it's gonna be ok. I'm just...." 

Turned on? Fake-surprised? Hot as fuck, that's for sure, like someone lit a furnace. Jared whips off his shirt and drops it on his way towards the bed. Thumbs the rivet of his jeans from its button-hole and palms himself, because he just can't help it. He can feel his knot starting to plump up on its own, that's how goddamn turned on he is already. If he doesn't get inside Jensen in a hurry, he'll have a hard time fitting it through without considerable pain on Jensen's part. 

He doesn't imagine that'll be a problem, though. Not with the way Jensen arches up into the hand Jared lays at the base of his spine, presenting his ass so nicely with a strangled, desperate sound.

His swollen little hole gives easily around two of Jared's fingers, and he's so fucking wet inside. The slick has leaked out and been smeared by Jensen's attempts to satisfy himself, so his crack is a sloppy, needy mess. He draws his fingers out and shoves back in with a twist, enjoying the jerk and writhe of Jensen's whole body.

Jared's so transfixed by the sight of him fingering that hole, by the thought that this is _happening_ , he doesn't hear Jensen begging until he sobs out, "God, Jay, _please_."

Enough foreplay, for the both of them. Jared kicks off his jeans, braces his knees on the bed, and thrusts into Jensen with one rapid plunge.

The front of his knot catches on the ring of Jensen's asshole – receptive, but nearly virginal, and Jared's already big. He hooks his hand over Jensen's shoulder and pulls back on it, shoves forward with his hips -

And then they're locked. The pleasure's intense, on Jared's end, a bone-deep satisfaction from the muscle clamping behind his knot, a mini-orgasm all on its own. It doesn't bring Jen much relief at all, and he starts rocking back on Jared's dick, muscles undulating around the knot and shaft. 

Jared groans and bears him flat onto the bed, the need to get closer, to pin him, to make him submit too strong for him to ignore. He uses his knees to spread Jensen's thighs open wider, hands pressing Jen's raised arms into the mattress. The shallow motion he'd taken over from Jen becomes something faster, harder, almost painful.

Like Jared's trying to rip his knot free from Jensen's asshole, but they're tied so tight there's no way it's happening. Jensen's face is pinched with pain and pleasure, and his fingers are clawing at the sheets. They're both sweating like pigs, and grunting-hurting sounds are starting to slip past the grip of Jensen's teeth on his lip. 

Jared's balls pulse as he starts shooting semen, and the restraint Jensen's clinging to fails him, finally. " _Ahh!_ Jay! Aah, ughh, ughh...."

Jensen's body tightens, spasming to rub his orgasm out against the sheets, and Jared pounds him through it, panting against the side of Jensen's face and lacing their curled fingers together, too-tight.

Eventually Jared slows down to long, grinding strokes that satisfy the urge to plant himself deep, deep inside. Even when he feels the come trickle to a stop, he can't help the weak pulse of his hips, til they're both past exhaustion. 

He doesn't try too hard to prevent the involuntary motion...it draws out the length of time he'll stay knotted inside, and Jared's wanted this too long to let it go sooner than necessary. If he times it right, he can stay inside til Jensen's ready for round 2.

"Jay...heavy," Jensen mumbles into the bedding, and Jared rolls them onto their sides, reaching down to lazily jack Jensen's cock now that he can reach it. He ignores the weak protests of sensitivity...loses interest soon enough, though. He slides his fingers behind Jen's balls to trace the stretch of a sweet hole around his knot, rubs their connection while he sucks dark bruises along Jensen's throat.

_Mine, now. Fuck yeah, you're all mine._

He can't say it out loud...not yet, at any rate, but he feels it in his gut, and his empty balls give one feeble squeeze, to try and stake that claim.

Jared knows he's on the verge of saying something stupid and self-satisfied, blowing the neat little cover that Jensen conveniently provided, so instead, he asks, "What did you mean? That you knew this might happen?"

Jensen hesitates, and not because he's sleeping...Jared can tell he's already more awake than he was a while ago. "I haven't given myself a heat cycle since that first one, and that's...against medical advice. If you don't let the pressure off, the suppressants can stop working altogether."

Jared feels a thrill at that news. It's not the case for Jensen, of course, but that doesn't matter, if he _thinks_ it's true. "Like, forever?"

"Yeah. I'll have regular cycles from here on out. God...the risk sounded worth it, because it doesn't happen to everyone. And you saw how I get...I can't...I can't wait it out like some people can."

And it's not like Jared's a total bastard...he regrets Jensen's distress, even if he's the one that caused it. Not enough to set it right, but enough to mean it when he kisses Jensen's shoulder and tells him, "We'll figure it out. I'll take care of you. I mean, you trust me, right?"

"I never wanted to be taken care of," Jensen says, and lapses into brooding for a moment before he answers. "But yeah, of course. I...if this had to happen, I'm glad it was with you."

See, he _knew_ Jensen wanted him. He's just got too many hangups. Jared had to give him a nudge. He pulls Jen closer, in a hug. "Good. That's really good."

"Jared?" Jensen hesitates. "There's something...this time around, because it's been so long, it's supposed to be worse. The heat. More prolonged, and more intense. That's what the doctor said, when I called this morning."

Jared bites the inside of his cheek, trying not to grin like a lunatic. "Okay. I'll let Eric know you won't be able to work," he says evenly.

"Yeah, that's the thing." Jared can see a blush creeping down Jensen's neck, which is adorable, since Jared's dick is still lodged inside his ass. "I almost lost my mind, while you were gone. I...do you think we could halt production, so you can stay here, and...help me?"

A dull heat warms up Jared's belly. Dull, only because he'd come his brains out a few minutes before. "Yeah. I'll take care of it, Jen. How long...I mean, did he say?"

Jensen turns his head into the sheets, embarrassed. "Normal's four days, so. Something longer than that. He said as long as ten. Maybe more."

Jared's eyes roll back in his head at the thought of a solid week—or more—where Jensen's needy and desperate. Reserved, self-contained Jen, telling him he can't leave the house for a week and a half, in case he needs Jared's dick.

"Ok, yeah. I'll make it happen."


End file.
